F is also for Falling (and other complications)
by waikiki23
Summary: Another one for the alphabet challenge. A/N says it all inside...
1. Chapter 1

**F is also for Falling (and other complications)**

**By: Waikiki23**

_A/N - Another one for the alphabet challenge. I know I have my other stories to finish, but this one was nagging me. Mainly because it happened to me, well not the where but the how. So I decided that Karen should go through it too. So, I hope you all enjoy the story. I do not own anything, but Mike will forever be on my list. Please read and review._

It was a brutal fire; the house was a complete loss. Station 51, Engine 8 and Engine 16 had been called out in the early evening hours to a structure fire. By the time the fire department arrived on scene, the house was fully engulfed, leaving the family to stand on their front lawn in shock.

Marco and Chet had been sent around to the side of the house, to try to hold back some of the flames so they didn't reach the neighboring houses; Johnny and Roy the other side. Engine 8's linemen and captain were at the back of the house. The two linemen of 16's were working in the front of the house, Karen and Cap working with them.

Karen headed up the stairs so they could get a better handle on the flames beginning to lick up the front porch, Cap backing her up. She was on the last stair, getting ready to get on the porch, when the stair gave way beneath her.

"Karen!" Cap yelled, seeing his youngest crew member go through the stairs. He then turned the hose off, throwing it to the ground. Karen was pulling herself up and onto the deck. She sat down as Cap reached her.

"You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He could see that her shoe was torn up and her left pants leg was torn. She looked up at him then back down to her feet. It was then Cap noticed she was shaking like a leaf. "Come on, let's get you checked out."

"Sure Cap," she replied, standing unsteadily. She walked down the remaining stairs, Cap supporting her on her right side, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Cap glanced at her and was about to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't get the chance as she went down. Her knees buckled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Cap took the full brunt of her weight, getting an arm under her legs and held her like a doll. He carried her over to the squad and carefully laid her down.

Cap then yanked his handi-talki out of his pocket, pulling the antenna up. "LA, Engine 51."

"Go ahead 51," Sam Lanier's calm voice came over the radio.

"LA, we have a Code I at this location. Please respond an ambulance and additional squad."

"10-4 Engine 51."

Cap put his HT in his pocket before looking over at his second-in-command. "Mike, keep and eye on her for a minute. I have to go get John and Roy."

"Sure Cap," Mike replied, keeping one eye on the gauges on the engine and the other on the unconscious paramedic.

Cap ran to the side of the house, signaling to Johnny that he needed them. Johnny tapped on Roy's shoulder, letting him know that something was up. Roy turned the hose off, the two men running over to their captain. "What's going on Cap?" Roy asked.

"Karen fell through the front porch stairs. I thought she was okay, until she passed out on me. Mike's watching her now, but I need you guys to look her over." Cap replied, jogging back to the squad with John and Roy in tow.

The two medics took their helmets and turnout coats off before kneeling next to Karen. As much as he hated to, Cap had to leave to continue working on knocking down the fire. A moment after he left, Karen's eyes opened. She tried to sit up, before being gently pushed back to the ground.

"Karen, you need to stay down. We need to check you out," Roy said, checking her pupil response.

She tried sitting up again, "But I'm okay Roy. I just fell through the stairs is all."

"Uh huh, just fell through the stairs is all. You also passed out, so that automatically earns you a trip to Rampart," Johnny replied, getting her vitals.

"Oh thank you, Mr. I'm-Alright-Even-Though-I-Was-Knocked-Unconscious. I'll remember to run that line by you the next time you pass out," Karen replied sarcastically, glaring at Johnny, but she laid back down.

"So, where exactly are you hurt?" Roy asked, opening the biophone, trying to hide the grin on his face, but failing miserably.

"My left leg and foot hurt and my right knee. But I think that's all," she replied, craning her neck to look at the house still engulfed in flames. "Of all things, having a stair give way at a fire. Wonderful."

"It'll be alright. I'm going to cut your pants legs up the knees and take your shoes and socks off. You know the drill, let me know when it hurts," Johnny said, taking his scissors out and cut the legs of Karen's pants then took her shoes off.

As Roy relayed her vitals to Rampart, Johnny was checking her injuries. "Looks like your missing your big toenail. You ripped that baby clean off."

"Funny, didn't feel that," Karen replied, lifting her leg slightly, trying to see the damage for herself. "On the bright side, it took care of my ingrown toenail problem."

Johnny and Roy grinned at each other. "You also scraped your leg. Your right knee is bruised. But other than that, you look okay," Johnny continued, putting her leg down.

"Rampart, she's missing her left big toenail, superficial abrasion and bruises. She had a syncopal episode, but is now conscious."

Roy waited for the response before turning to Johnny. "IV D5W TKO, O2 and transport."

"I knew it! Morton's at the base station again," Karen said, rolling her eyes. Roy grinned before saying, "Actually, its Brackett."

Johnny giggled as he inserted her IV. Karen glared at him. "Don't start Johnny. I could refuse treatment you know."

"You could, but you won't," came Cap's deep voice from behind Roy. He kneeled next to the two medics. "How is she?"

"I'm…"

"Did I ask you?" Cap asked, looking down at Karen. "I was asking the your partners. You're the victim this time."

"She'll be okay Cap. It looks like its all superficial. But Rampart wants us to bring her in to be checked over."

"Okay, sounds good. I had LA send another squad in to cover for you. I believe they are sending 16's. So you guys go ahead and take her in now."

"Sure thing Cap. We'll let you know what happens," Johnny said as Roy was packing up the equipment. The two ambulance attendants lifted Karen to the gurney, then loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

"You going in with her Roy?" Johnny asked, pushing the drug box into the rig.

"Yeah, we'll see you there," he replied, jumping in. Johnny shut the doors and gave the customary two slaps. He then gave Cap a reassuring smile. "We'll call you later Cap."

"I know Johnny. See you back at the barn."

Cap watched as Johnny pulled away from the curb and followed the ambulance. He then turned back to the still raging fire.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"I told you I was fine," Karen smirked, getting off the exam table. Roy and Johnny rolled their eyes as Dr. Brackett folded his arms in front him. Dixie was grinning at all of them.

"Yes, you did say that. But you need to take it easy for the next few days. If you notice any red streaking coming from the scrape or your toe, you get yourself back in here, you understand? Infection is a very real risk to you at this point."

"Yes, I understand. Can I go back to work now?"

Kel sighed before saying, "I'd prefer that you didn't. You really shouldn't wear any close toe shoes for a little while. I'd like for you to take the remainder of this shift off. When do you guys go back on?"

"We are off for 48 Doc, then we go back on," Johnny answered. This earned him a glare from his partner.

"Okay, then you can go back on your next shift, okay?"

Karen nodded, "Sounds good to me. Are you guys ready to go?" she asked, glancing at her grinning partners.

"Yeah, Dix already got our supplies," Johnny replied, grabbing the box off the counter behind him. They all left the room, Kel stuffing his stethoscope in his pocket. "Thanks Doc." Karen said, limping slightly.

"Your welcome Karen. Just remember to keep your leg propped and take it easy the next few days."

"I will, I promise," she replied, waving as she and Roy and Johnny left the emergency room.

Dixie and Kel watched the trio leave, Joe Early leaving a treatment room and joining the doctor and nurse. "How's Karen," he asked, getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Its all superficial, at this point. She tore the nail off her big toenail and scraped her leg. She already has some bruising, but everything looks good so far. I'm just worried about a secondary infection," Kel replied. It was at that moment that the base station became busy, so any conversations ceased.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Karen did take it easy the next 48 hours, keeping her foot propped up as much as she could. JoAnne DeSoto, Emily Stanley and Beth Stoker ran over to her house while she was at home. JoAnne made a few meals for her, Beth took her laundry home and did it for her and Emily cleaned her apartment. There was nothing Karen could do, as she was hurting in her toe and leg.

When their next shift rolled around, Karen was so glad to get out of her apartment. She was driving to work and noticed that the sore on her leg was beginning to bother her. She brushed it off, thinking that she had worn shorts the whole time she was at home and wearing pants was the only thing wrong. How wrong that thinking would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry its taken me a while to update. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2.**_

She pulled into the station, parking in her normal spot. She grabbed her duffel and made her way into the station. She checked the locker room, making sure none of the guys were there. She then entered, stowing her gear in her locker then headed to the day room.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and the paper and made her way to the couch. "Okay Henry, you have to share today with me," she said, putting her coffee cup on a chair next to the couch before pushing the dog to the other end. She sat down, propping her leg up slightly, before beginning to read the paper. Henry made his way over to her, laying down on her lap and closed his eyes.

Cap and Mike came into the room, glancing over at one third of the paramedic team. "Hey Karen, how are you feeling?" Mike asked, snatching a mug for he and Cap, filling them with coffee.

"Better. I was going stir crazy at home, since I was on a restriction. I'm glad to be back to work," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee, rubbing Henry behind his ears.

"Well, that's great. Hey, to make it easy on you, I'm putting you in charge of cooking and that's it. I want you to take it easy as much as possible today, okay?"

"Yes Cap," Karen replied meekly as Marco entered the room. He was carrying a bag and took it to the counter.

"Morning everyone. Mama sent in tamales and enchiladas for lunch and dinner. So, whoever you were going to assign to cook gets it real easy today. Mama sent all the fixings too."

Karen was practically salivating, "Alright, I love Mama's tamales!"

"Tamales? Did I hear right?" Johnny asked as he, Chet and Roy entered the room.

"Yes, you heard right. Mama made tamales and enchiladas for us," Marco replied, putting all the food into the fridge. As soon as he was done, Cap put his cup on the counter.

"Alright, lets get ready for roll call. Everyone by the engine in five minutes," he said, leaving the room.

Chet walked over and pet Henry. "Hey Kare, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. Cap wants me to relax as much as possible today."

"Good idea. How does your leg and toe look?" Johnny asked, glancing over at Karen.

"Fine. I've been cleaning it at least twice a day. I really do not want an infection."

"No, you don't," Roy agreed, looking at his watch. He put his cup down and looked at the others. "We'd better get out there for roll call."

The other five nodded their assent and made there way into the bay.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Karen was able to function the whole day, propping her foot up whenever she could in between runs. It was later that evening she noticed a small problem; her leg was becoming painful to walk on. Thankfully the station was quiet for the evening, affording her time to sit and not get up. The boys catered to her, so she could relax.

Cap called for lights out at ten, but Karen was already in bed. She had turned in an hour previous, exhausted. The others walked into the dorm, trying to keep the noise down, as Karen was fast asleep. It didn't take long before light breathing sounds filled the dorm as the other six men fell asleep quickly.

Around four o'clock in the morning, everything changed. Karen woke up with a start, burning up and sweating profusely. She sat up, trying to figure out what was happening. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and into her bunker gear. The moment she stood, she knew something was dreadfully wrong. Her left leg was so painful, she couldn't barely put any weight on it and let out a small cry of pain. It was then the nausea hit her. She ran as fast as she could for the latrines, barely making it, before throwing up.

Unbeknownst to her, Cap and Mike had heard her cry of pain and followed her into the latrines. When they heard her puking her guts up, Mike went back into the dorms and woke Johnny and Roy up, which in turn woke Chet and Marco up. The latter two ran out to the squad to get the gear.

Karen came out of the latrine, hobbling and holding the wall. When she saw her captain, the engineer and two paramedics, she knew she was in for it. She was surprised when Cap and Mike took each an arm and helped her into the dorms, John and Roy leading the way.

They laid her on the bunk as Chet and Marco came back with the gear. Very carefully, Cap and Mike helped get Karen's bunker gear off of her. The first thing they all noticed was how red and swollen Karen's left leg was.

"Karen, when did your leg get that red and swollen?" Johnny asked, opening the biophone on his bed, surprise evident on his face.

"Its been hurting for a few hours. But I didn't know it was red, but I thought something was wrong when I put my bunker pans on," she replied, wincing when Roy laid a hand on her leg.

"Little tender, huh?"

She rolled her eyes as tears formed, "That's the understatement of the year."

"What in the world caused that?" Marco asked, watching as Johnny called the hospital and Roy was getting Karen's vitals.

"It looks like an infection of some sort. How are you feeling Karen?" Roy asked. He was really concerned for the young paramedic.

"Not very good. I feel like I have the worst case of the flu. I ache all over," she replied, crying out when Johnny lifted her leg to put two pillows underneath to prop it up.

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry. Early wants us to keep your leg elevated," Johnny apologized. He felt so bad for hurting Karen, but knew he had to so he could do what Early asked.

"10-4 Rampart, IV Ringer's Lactate, 5mg MS IV, transport as soon as possible," Roy said, putting the handset down, helping Johnny get the required medicine.

"Aw man, I just want to go home to my own bed," Karen said, watching as Johnny started her IV in her right arm.

Sirens could be heard as the ambulance arrived at the station. "Chet, go lead them in," Cap ordered, watching as Roy gave Karen the muscle relaxant.

A moment later, Chet came back, leading the ambulance attendants into the dorm room.

"Okay Karen. We have to move you onto the stretcher. Hang in there, okay?" Johnny said, as he and Roy helped the attendants move her.

"We'll check on you in the morning after we get off," Cap said, standing with his crew, watching as Karen was wheeled out to the waiting ambulance.

"Cap, do you think she'll be okay?" Mike asked, after the ambulance left and Cap turned the lights in the dorm out.

"I don't know Mike, I just don't know."


End file.
